bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuyuko Cazador-Relámpago ( Ashlynn Gravois )
Fuyuko Cazador-Relámpago (冬子ハンター-雷) is a deceased Arrancar who previously served in Jinushi's army, she is the former Cero Espada. She is also the former Mistress Of Covert Operations, and handled all duties of that division of Jinushi's army until her untimely death against the 5th Divison's former Elder Captain, Kaname Myanamotu who also died in the battle. Appearance TO BE RE-WRITTEN. Fuyuko is pale and skinny arrancar with long black hair. Due to her poor vision she wears a pair of black glasses. Her hollow mask fragment is a small spiked fragment above her left eye pointing to the side. She wears pale pink lipstick to match her pale skin's emo appearance. Fuyuko's upper half is a baggyish sleeveless jacket that has fluffy fur around the joints of her shoulders and leaves her stomach and hollow hole exposed with a large collar. She also wears a pair of black armoured guards on both hands. Her Zanpakutou is almost always sheathed and is attached to the back of her waist. Fuyuko's lower half is baggy white pants with a black splatter and fluffy fur at the bottom that covers her white sandals and a pair of black stockings. There is also a black waistband that separates her upper and lower halves. Personality TO BE RE-WRITTEN. History Spiritual Death & Rebirth Arc Not much is known of Fuyuko's life beyond the events of what happened after her death. A death that occured during her early adulthood resulting in her becoming a plus, and while what caused her death is unknown it is presumed it related to electricity due to her natural elemental control of electricity. Fuyuko appeared to be quite frightened as a Plus and felt that she had been abandoned by her family, something which wasn't even true. And thus she seeked to belong, watching as her family moved on without her, including her sister Yuzuru. As time passed, Fuyuko's soul chain would erode and shorten having moved on from watching her family unable to bare the pain of abandonment by them unaware that she was actually dead. Hollows would chase her from time to time to devour her, somehow she always managed to get away due to people in black kimonos but never staying around to thank them. Time continued to progress until her soul chain finally depleted itself, Fuyuko would experience the most unimaginable pain of all that she had received. Unfortunately, the people in black kimonos namely the Shinigami could not save her as she was transformed into a soul hungry Hollow herself. Following this, she would begin avoiding the Shinigami who now hunted her rather than saved her. All the while, she was unaware of her sister's death and eventual transformation to a Hollow being unaware of her sister to the present day. As a Hollow, Fuyuko would hunt down her prey and devour them. All in an attempt to become stronger, through this appeared to be quite the nature of feline Hollows. This was something that was shown by a former Espada known as Grimmjow. And like most Hollows, she would devour souls and become stronger eventually to rise from the rank of Hollow to the ranking of Menos Grande and specifically of the Gillian class. As a Gillian, Fuyuko would be mindless but attack those around her namely her fellow Gillians to become stronger. Eventually regaining her consciousness upon devouring enough of her brethren, but she only became more willed to become stronger as she continued to devour and devour like an animal. This continous devouring would force her to become the class of Adjucha, taking on that of a tiger like Hollow form. Arrancar Awakening Arc As an Adjucha, the same process which Fuyuko had previously taken would continue. She would not stop til she was the strongest, that was her goal afterall and she would never stop EVER. One day though, Fuyuko caught the attention of a large white dome and it wasn't a dome she had particular noticed until now and that was odd to her. Although she had not become strong enough to gain the rank of Vasto Lorde she was still capable of outrunning Las Noches' guard and entering the dome. Upon entering the dome, the feline Adjucha was drawn to the visual points of interest that she saw before her and this was namely the Espada towers. Never had she encountered anything as beautiful as this, Heuco Mundo and the Menos Forest were ugly compared to this sight before her. However, her nose appeared to be attracted to one particular tower as her body was drawn towards it and it was the tower of Patricio. Upon entering the tower Fuyuko would become crushed by the spiritual pressure of the Espada Patricio who was with his Numeros, Ryou. Patricio was obviously surprised that a mere Hollow had managed to enter Las Noches and decided to have her fight his Numeros. The resulting fight at least had Patricio acknowledge the Adjucha who seemed to lack any speech at the time. Ryou remained detestful of Fuyuko for being a weak Hollow, something Fuyuko did not. Following this fight, Fuyuko would have her Hollow mask crushed by Patricio with his Fraccion Kenzura present at the time. Through meeting Patricio though, Fuyuko regained speech and ascended past the level of Vasto Lorde to the rank of Numeros under Patricio. Fuyuko was happy and was also honoured to serve the powerful Espada before her, though unhappy about her unusual eyesight problem. Something recitifed by the Espada Sheri La Zorra, providing her with glasses. Fraccionhood Arc Soon after becoming an Arrancar and Patricio's Numeros, Fuyuko would find herself striving to become better. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Patricio himself her adopted her along with his Fraccion, Kenzura. It was also apparent of her split personality during this time when she fought the shinigami, Ayako. Fuyuko's talent would become noticed by the Tercera Espada at that time, Kina Sai who confronted her and offered her a position as her Fraccion. Despite Fuyuko's loyalty to her father and mother, Fuyuko accepted and upon proving herself joined Kina Sai and Kitty as members of the Arrancar Training Division. As a Fraccion with Kitty, the two were tasked with training newly awakened Arrancar and prepare them to serve Espada within the Arrancar army. On Death's Row Arc This event focuses on when Fuyuko was taken to death's row for the first time since becoming an Arrancar. It was the battle between Fuyuko, a Fraccion against the Squad 7 FukuTaichou at that time. Despite their equal spiritual pressure, the FuukuTaichou was able to outwit Fuyuko and bring her to a near death state with the use of his Bankai. Details of the battle are scarce, but what is known is Fuyuko learned her new ability Relámpago Perno. Espada Acension Arc After serving as a Fraccion to Kina Sai, Fuyuko would attempt to to battle it out with other potential Arrancar to become an Espada. However Fuyuko was not seen worthy of this title and was denied. Throughout her time served as Fraccion to Kina Sai, Sheri La Zorra, Sophia Tivaera, Ikuto Tachibana she would continue to fail to meet the demands that were expected of Espada. Some time after her first attempt to become an Espada, and having served amongst various Espadas. Patricio, her father would become disgusted with Fuyuko and eventually disown her from it. However due to unknown circumstances, Malvado an Espada at the time would become Fuyuko's adoptive grandfather. It was eventually under the leadership of the Granado at that time, Malvado who was also Fuyuko's adoptive grandfather and her Espada at that time, Lagrimas that she would finally ascend to the rank of Espada as Malvado's Septima Espada. Greatness Of The Tercera Arc Time would pass as an Espada for Fuyuko as she quickly found herself rising through Malvado's ranks. This was either due to Espada being killed or losing thier ranks, something Fuyuko found to be quite pitiful. By this point, Fuyuko had graced herself with the rank of Cuatro a rank once held by Ulquiorra in the past. This was something that Fuyuko felt proud to have achieved. Events would follow and Malvado growing tired of life in Las Noches vanished without a trace. An event that would severely depress Fuyuko as he was the last of her family still within her reach anymore. This event however would rise the Tercera of that time, Chikara to Granado which in turn would rise Fuyuko to the rank of Tercera. A rank once held by Harribel and Neliel. Reaching The Peak Arc Upto this point, Fuyuko had served all the past Granados with distinction and indeed served Malvado and Chikara as their Granado Guard. But this rank would become stripped from Fuyuko and given to Chikara's lover, Havoc. This was almost an act of betrayal for Fuyuko who in a fit of rage attacked the then Septima Espada. The resulting fight caused the near deaths of both Fuyuko and Havoc and Fuyuko was left to remain as the Head of Large Scale Operations. However over time Fuyuko would grown to learn that change was always something that would happen and she would accept. Fuyuko then decided if she was to ever earn her position as Granado Guard back she would have to prove herself to Chikara. To peform this act, Fuyuko would challenge Altair for his rank of Primera as well as his job of Head of Covert Operations. This was a battle that Fuyuko would win, achieving one of the highest ranks within Chikara's army but she would unfortunately not earn herself her former job. Primera's Fall From Grace Arc After defeating the former Primera, Altair in combat. Fuyuko would rise from her rank of Tercera to the rank of Primera. The position once held by Starrk himself, she would also take the job of Head of Covert Operations. Soon after becoming Primera, Fuyuko would face many strong opponents including the Vizard, Hitomi Kanzaki and the 13th Division Taichou, Izzaria Cerise. After confidently being Chikara's third in command for a long time, the time came when she was challenged by the Segunda Espada, Havoc. The two had previously fought before but this time it was at a cost, the two nearly died in their fight but Havoc surpassed Fuyuko to take her rank and demote her to the rank of Segunda instead. Fuyuko felt like a weight had been dropped on her very soul, after all her climbing of power she was surpassed. In a fit of rage from her defeat from both Havoc and the 13th Division Taichou, she would storm into the Seireitei killing innoncents and weak Shinigami in her path. Instead of confronting the 13th Divison Taichou, she was presented with a familiar eyesore in the form of Hitomi. Fuyuko had been familiar with this enemy and her fit of rage was only spurred on by this opponent as the battle shifted to the Soukyou Hill. After a long battle, the Segunda Espada would fall however not without dealing a critical blow to Hitomi as well in the process. In her darkest hour yet, Fuyuko was nearly decapitated by the Eigth Division Captain, Kazuki Shinji but instead lost her arm before falling into a Garganta dragging her arm back with her to Las Noches. Sometime after this event, Chikara would ascend to Queen of Heuco Mundo causing Jinushi to become the new Granado. This in turn allowed Fuyuko to regain her rank as Primera Espada. Reacing The Top And Death Relationships Friends, Enemies, Superiors and Family *Ayako Akako :Ayako would become Fuyuko's first real enemy when they met during a full moon. It was also the same night when Fuyuko would go through her first experience of bloodlust. It would then become unfortunate for Ayako to encounter her on that night as it garenteed herself to becoming Fuyuko's first prey and a prey she would want to later devour. *Ishimaru Manami :TO BE WRITTEN. *Hitomi Kanzaki :TO BE WRITTEN. *Izzaria Cherise :TO BE WRITTEN. *Patricio Relámpago :TO BE RE-WRITTEN. *Kenzura :Kenzura was the mother figure to Fuyuko compared to the father figure of Patricio. Her orders were almost as absolute as Patricio's due to the mother like figure she held for Fuyuko. Fuyuko feels strongly for Kenzura as she does for Patricio and knows that she can always confide in her about her problems. Afterall she clothed her and assisted her during her blindness, and would further protect her in the battle against the Vizard. Kenzura would later become Fuyuko's adoptive mother. *Ryou Omoukin :Despite being Fuyuko's superior the two had a relational barrier since before Fuyuko had become an Arrancar. It was when Fuyuko had first encountered Patricio prior to coming under his service, the two had engaged in a fight with Patricio in witness. Due to this encounter, despite Fuyuko's clear admiration for Ryou, Ryou detested Fuyuko for being a mere hollow. It was also clear during their later encounter Ryou still detested Fuyuko despite becoming an Arrancar under Patricio, infact Fuyuko's feelings had turned from admiration to irritation. *Sheri La Zorra :TO BE RE-WRITTEN. *Kina Sai :TO BE RE-WRITTEN. *Sophia Tivaera :-TO BE WRITTEN- *Ikuto Tachibana :-TO BE WRITTEN- *Lagrimas :-TO BE WRITTEN- *Malvado Guardar :-TO BE WRITTEN- *Chikara :TO BE WRITTEN. *Havoc :TO BE WRITTEN. *Yuzuru :Yuzuru would be unknown to Fuyuko as an Arrancar, but in her former Hollow life and possibly even Human life the two were sisters. They were sisters on a biological family connection and not simply a friendly connection unlike with Patricio and Kenzura. It is currently unknown how the two will react when meeting as Arrancar. Love Interests *Kitty :-TO BE WRITTEN- *Melody Yamamto :-TO BE WRITTEN- Power & Abilities Arrancar Abilities *Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist :To this date, Fuyuko has become the penultimate Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist amongst the Espada and Arrancar. Aside from the Granado nobody excels at it more so than Fuyuko. She is so proficient at it that she usually enters combat without her Zanpakutou with her being able to summon her Zanpakutou through her elemental abilities. *Swordsmanship Expert :Despite being a specialist in Hand-To-Hand Combat, Fuyuko is still fairly proficient in the use of her Zanpakutou. She will often but not always use her Zanpakutou's Sheath as a second blade or as a means of a shield. She has even sometimes used her Zanpakutou as an extension of her own being in conjunction with her elemental abilities like a lightning rod. *Hierro :Being a member of the Espada means that Fuyuko's Hierro is one of the strongest amongst the Espada. This means that it generally takes a lot of power to actually force her skin to be damaged, generally taking the strength of someone who is on par with her, such as another Espada or a Shiniami Taichou or even someone stronger than herself. *Sonido Master :Because Fuyuko is a feline based Arrancar she is and always has been confident on her use of speed, especially in conjunction to her use of Sonido. Because of this she has always beleived herself to be the fastest of the Arrancar. Although in reality she is only bested in this position by the Primera, Ichigo and the Granado herself, Chikara. *Cero :Fuyuko's Cero is white, and usually has powerful electricity circulating her Cero's energy. This means that when it's fired it always has a constant current of electricity circulating so that when it hits an opponent it electrocutes them while also injuring them. This being so dangerous that even if it misses but is close it can still somewhat electrocute an opponent. *Elemental User :Fuyuko is one of those Arrancar who weilds an element, this element being Lightning. With Fuyuko's rank of Espada, her mastery of the Lightning element has reached it's maximum. No longer does she receive harm from her own attacks to the extent she can wield her Relampago Perno multiple times without issue. She even tapped into the ability to summon her Zanpakutou through this same lightning that she can stroll into enemy territory unarmed and suddenly arm herself when she needs to. Tier 3 (Low-End) Powers *''Relámpago Puño (Lit: Lightning Fist)'' :Relámpago Puño is a fairly basic move in which Fuyuko will generate electricity around her fist and use it as a means to hit an opponent and electrocute them, causing quite a bit of pain from the ammount of currents it produces. :It is also possible that she could fire this electricity off like a kind of Bala. Originally this attack was mere static, that additionally could only be generated from her Zanpakutou through grinding it. In addition this electricity can be carried along a conducting object, such as an opponent's Zanpakutou. *''Relámpago Espada (Lit: Lightning Sword)'' :Relámpago Espada is an ability that Fuyuko's Zanpakutou has to generate electricity around itself in a similar fashion to Relampago Puno does around Fuyuko's hand. In this same fashion it can be conducted through other Zanpakutou or inflict pain and electrocution on physical contact. In addition to this, it can be used in the form of an elecitricty sword, in the occasion her blade is damaged or she simply doesn't want to summon her Zanpakutou. Tier 2 (Mid-End) Powers *''Relámpago Perno (Lit: Lightning Bolt)'' :Relámpago Perno is the ability to generate lightning around her hand in a more charged up state than her previous Relampago Puno and fire it off as a lightning strike. It is important to know that it can be compared to the Shinigami Kidou, Byrakurai. In turn Byakurai can be used by Fuyuko as a means of charging this attack and therefore fire the Byakurai back at it's original user. :This being because Byakurai is electricity, and Fuyuko can manipulate electricity. Originally this attack would take two turns to fire, but with her control of her element at the rank of Espada this is performed in one go. Fuyuko also likes to use her Relampago Cuerda when possible in conjunction with this technique. *''Relámpago Cuerda (Lit: Lightning Rope)'' :Relámpago Cuerda is the ability to create a rope of electricity out of her lightning, and it intended as a form of binding a target. The technique is usually used to make the use of Relampago Perno easier by binding an enemy in place. In addition the technique can be used to discipline weaker Arrancar or opponents in general as it can electrocute the one binded. :Fuyuko can also negate this technique and at any point or crush this technique causing a chain reaction of explosions from doing so. Therefore if someone is bound by this technique and doesn't free themself in time, they will feel the full force of currents and be caught in the cascading explosions. Tier 1 (High-End) Powers *''Relámpago Dragón Puño (Lit: Lightning Dragon Fist)'' :Relámpago Dragón Puño is an attack gifted to her upon reaching Tercera by the Granado. It allows Fuyuko to encase her entire right arm and fist in electricity before moving at fast speeds to thrust that arm at or into her opponent. Unfortunately because of the high speeds and the use of electricity for this technique, an incantation to channel the power must first be done. :In addition to this as she moves herself toward the opponent, a dragon's head will form around the fist area of the attack. Due to the nature of the technique, it is used as a means of assasination or a last resort in combat to defeat an opponent. :Incantation: I call upon all thy strength, at this moment. Allow me to destroy my enemies and end this fight! *''Relámpago Inmovilización Web (Lit: Lightning Immobilization Web)'' :Relámpago Inmovilización Web is a technique that Fuyuko developed in conjunction with her Relámpago Torbellino as both a defensive and sealing move. While the technique itself does require an incantation like her Relámpago Dragón Puño, it is still very effective. The technique requires Fuyuko to be knelt placing her hand to the ground. :After performing the incantation, electricity spreads within a 10 metre radius of Fuyuko. Anyone caught within this radius is pinned to the spot by the electricity like shackles, except Fuyuko herself who can move freely through it. Additionally, the move also prevents anyone from entering the radius without getting caught themself. The technique ends the turn after someone is held for a turn due to it's reiatsu consumption. :Incantation: I channel the energy of my soul, at this moment. Come to me, and immoblize those who surround me! Zanpakutõu Fuyuko's Zanpakutõu is called Dentorajin and translates to 'Lightning Tiger God'. The appearance is a white blade with a similar white hilt that has a white piece of cloth hanging at the hilt. The sheath is also white to match the meaning of her name which means 'Child of Winter'. Resurrección When releasing her Zanpakutõu, Fuyuko will generally hold it upward or outward and upside down. She then releases the sword with the command, "Strike Them All Down". Her sword becomes electrically charged which then covers her entire body, her sword and sheath break up from her releasing reiatsu and so does her clothing, making her naked for several moments. Her body is then covered in a black and silver suit from the base of her neck to her ankles. Her mask fragment extends across her forehead in a symmetrical fashion with the points being longer. Claws slightly extend out of her hands, and can be extended further for attacks. Her ankles become slightly furry and she gains feline paws at her feet. A tail also extends from her waist which has a hard tail blade at the tip for deadly strikes. Finally two of her teeth grow into longer fangs that she can bite with. The bottom of her neck has a spiked black collar to complete her look. Originally her glasses would break up, but now she can simply toss them aside as she now has 100% vision in her release. Zanpakutõu Power *''Relámpago Armadura (Lit: Lightning Armor)'' :Relámpago Armadura formely known as Relámpago Carga (Lit: Lightning Charge) is a special ability that Fuyuko is able to use after releasing her Zanpakutou. The ability itself is very similar to her Relámpago Espada but on a completely different level. Instead of being limited to use through her Zanpakutou it can be used to generate electricity at any point of her body, or over her entire body. :This full body usage can last for a long duration of time but will eventually burn away at Fuyuko's reiatsu. Prior to becoming the Tercera Espada but still an Espada, this could be maintained for roughly 3-5 turns, this has been increased at her present rank to roughly 10 turns. This ability is similar to the Shinigami's Shunko ability and as such can only be learned now at the Espada level in it's complete form. :As a Privaron, is it likely that due to the lowered reiatsu levels the ability can be maintained at the maximum of 3 turns before becoming a serious threat to the user's reiatsu cosumption. Whilst exceeding this turn limit can be done, it means that the body will be severely weakened if it is done. In Segunda Etapa, Fuyuko's body is surged with lightning that can be compared to this ability. *''Relámpago Garra (Lit: Lightning Claw)'' :Relámpago Garra is an ability Fuyuko develops for her Resurrección form after becoming an Espada. The technique involves extending her claws outward and focusing electricity around her claws. :She can then slash at the air, producing massive claw shapes of pure reiatsu based electricity in whatever direction she slashes in. Obviously, the more closer to her opponent the more damage that can be inflicted. It is important to know that whilst other Espada are capable of learning this power, it will drain at their reiatsu even more so than a electricity user similarly how a Sharingan takes a toll on the more when you aren't an Uchiha. *''Relámpago Torbellino (Lit: Lightning Whirlwind)'' :Relámpago Torbellino takes Fuyuko's mastery of her element to the highest degree, and is a move she develops after becoming an Espada. The move itself uses Fuyuko's mastery of lightning at her feet combined with her mastery of Sonido to circle her opponent at very high speeds. :This combination creates a lightning whirlwind round her opponent, and acts as both a sealing and defensive move. The whirlwind only lasts several turns but is very effective. It is possible for Fuyuko to use this move to drop from above with lightning around her foot to attack, however this cancels out the whirlwind. *''Relámpago Defensa Onda (Lit: Lightning Defense Wave)'' :Relámpago Defensa Onda is an ability Fuyuko develops prior to Jinushi taking over the role of Granado Espada from Chikara. And was developed as a means of defense against multiple opponents and also to allow Fuyuko to come up with a countermeasure. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Fuyuko would achieve her Second Eelease upon becoming the Tercera Espada. It is her penultimate form, and brings her speed and hand-to-hand combat abilities as well as her elemental abilities to their maximum potential. In addition her sense of smell and hearing are top notch in this state, nothing is able to hide from her nose. And nothing is able to escape the hearing of her ears. The only downside to this is that she lacks any and all control over her actions, being unable to tell friend from foe thus meaning she could potentially injure or kill a fellow Arrancar. On top of all this, her speech is next to non-existent as she has become truely feral relying on grunts, growls, howls, and Ceros. It should also be noted that she will not hesitate to take actions, to her everything is permitted in this state. *'Release Command' :The release command for Fuyuko's Second Release is "Bewitched by the light of the moon. Feast upon their blood, Segunda Etapa: Relámpago Hombre Lobo (Second Release: Lightning Werewolf)." *'Appearance' :Like her release command says, the form she takes in Segunda Etapa is of a Werewolf. The origins of which can be traced back to her bloodlusty personality from when she was a lowly Numeros. A personality whereby she lusted for blood and only occured on full moons. This form is unlike some Resurreccions, totally black. :Fuyuko's form becomes almost impossible to destinguish aside from the spikes that extend from her body parts, and the constant electricity that circulates her entire body. Electricity that is constantly being maintained by her own reiatsu, and the reiatsu she absorbs from her surroundings to maintain her Segunda Etapa. Segunda Etapa Powers *''Relámpago Cero (Lit: Lightning Zero)'' :Relámpago Cero is a powerful Cero technique that Fuyuko develops after becoming the Tercera Espada for use in her Segunda Etapa. It's strength is on par with that of a Gran Rey Cero if not greater but is however very reiatsu draining and is rarely used because of this. It's speed is even faster than a normal Cero because of the amount of Reiatsu that is shoved behind the attack to thrust it at great speeds, which again leaves Fuyuko almost powerless. Resulting in her returning to her original form. :Because of the reiatsu not only within the Cero but thrusting the attack, the damage it can cause upon impact is deadly. If you add in the currents that surround the attack like her normal Cero, you have a very dangerous and deadly attack. The electrical current that surround the attack actually drain the electricity that is generated by her Segunda Etapa, hence why her reiatsu is mostly drained leaving her almost powerless. *''Relámpago Lazo (Lit: Lightning Lariat)'' :Relámpago Lazo is an attack that is based upon her Dragón Puño but designed for her Segunda Etapa form, a form she has no control over. Similarly to her Dragón Puño her arm will become engulfed in electricity currents, however instead of being used to punch at or through an opponent she uses it with her Segunda Etapa's speed to slam her arm into an opponent's face with a lariat like move. The move being deadly in both speedy damage and electrical currents. :It is important to note that unlike Dragón Puño the currents are focused to the arm from around the body instead of being generated around the arm. *''Relámpago Sobrecarga (Lit: Lightning Overload)'' :Relámpago Sobrecarga is an attack that Fuyuko develops prior to Jinushi becoming Granado Espada and is essentially her most powerful and ultimate attack and was based upon an attack used by fellow Espada, Havoc. Energy is focused into Fuyuko's body generate the highest amounts of electrical energy around her body. That energy being forced inside such a small container eventually is released and combined with the pressure causes a massive destructive electrical explosion. The attack was strong enough to critically injure Fuyuko in her Segunda Etapa removing almost all her fur and some of her muscles and critically injure a Vizard using Bankai. It also destroyed a quarter of the Soukyou Hill. Credits This wiki page and it's content have been created by Ashlynn Gravois. Category:Hollow Category:Privaron Espada